


Change is Key

by jacquelee



Series: Superheroland ABC's [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Charlie is preparing for a costume party.





	Change is Key

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) ABC's for the prompt Costume Party.

Charlie had always loved costume parties, so the prospect of going to a nineties party to find a fugitive that allegedly had been hiding among the crowd was definitely something that got her spirits up. For her, this was still the future and the fashion and behaviour was strange and exciting. 

And seeing that her powers were returning more and more and she was actually able to change her outfit at will now was even better. She had done extensive research as to what was 'in' at this point in history and had decided on dressing up as several of her icons throughout history, as well as some who she had just learned of. 

At the beginning of the night, she was Princess Leia, the forest camouflage version of course, not the ridiculous golden bikini one that everyone seemed so weirdly fond of. Then she would change into Harriet Tubman, complete with rifle (something Sara would probably not have approved of, but well, what she didn't know couldn't hurt her, right). After that she planned on just going through different costumes she hadn't completely decided yet.

Spontaneity was the key after all, and everything depended on her mood and the costumes she would see other people wearing. Whatever fit best with those, or more like, what fit least and made her stick out most, that was the thing she would be going for.

Yes, this would definitely be fun.


End file.
